Don't Tell My Father
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: Hinata and Neji have worked out their problems... Is their realtionship something more than what cousins should feel for each other? NejiHina


**OMG!! I just realized that I have been so busy that I completely forgot about Neji's ((and Kiba's)) birthday! July 3!! How could I forget?! I mean it's only 8 days before mine X ((and Kiba's is only 4 days before mine))!! When I realized this, I knew I had to make it up to my favorite Hyuuga ever!! This might not be as good, considering it was rushed… But I did it out of love for you Neji!!**

**Important: If you couldn't already tell, this is dedicated to Hyuuga Neji. I love him XD :blush:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but since my birthday is tomorrow… Maybe Kishimoto-sensei and I can work out an arrangement in which I can have Neji for a day. I'd think it be a good birthday present to both him and me :waggle eyebrows:.**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji watched his cousins as they trained together. It was obvious that the training Hyuuga Hinata had with Team Eight for the past three years had greatly improved her skills. Though her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi, who has a good five years her junior, was able to keep up with her elder sister's moves. 

Hanabi had more raw talent than her older sister, but Hinata was determined. She had worked so hard in everything she did after the battle with her elder cousin, Neji, in the Chuunin exams. Hinata worked hard to earn her family respect and to prove that she was worthy of being an heir the Hyuuga clan. She then worked her hardest to become a Chuunin and she had finally succeeded in that.

Neji knew that the words from a certain blonde had inspired her to never give up, since that was, after all, his Ninja way. Thinking about how much the idiot inspired his cousin, made the pale-eyed boy frown.

The Jounin had realized that his feeling toward his cousin were not just ones that a members of the same family should have for one other. He could only imagine Hiashi's reaction if he told the clan leader he was in love with his eldest daughter. He would probably use the curse mark on his forehead to kill him on the spot.

The raven-haired boy watched the fight between the two siblings progress. Both of their skills had improved immensely over the last few years. But in the end of the fight, Hinata emerged the victor. This rare occurrence had been happening more often. Both sisters had been in complete shock when Hinata first beat Hanabi.

Hanabi had been jealous and angry toward her older sister at first, but she learned to accept the fact that Hinata had become stronger. Of course that did not Hanabi from trying everything she possibly could to defeat her sister. She was not going to take defeat that easily.

Hinata breathed heavily for a moment and then relaxed her body. She walked over to her younger sister and knelt down beside her.

"Very good, Hanabi-chan." The fifteen year old said as she held out her hand to help the younger of the two up. "You still are able to keep me on my toes." The shy girl gave a smile and Hanabi returned it.

"You do… realize," Hanabi said in between loud gasps for air. "That your… winning streak will… end soon, Onee-chan(1)." She then smirked as she grabbed the hand in front of her.

"I know, Hanabi-chan." Hinata let out a laugh as she pulled her sister up to her feet. "You've told me that every time I've won." Hinata improvement in her self had also had an impacted on her way of speaking. She no longer stuttered, even though she kept her small voice at times. Neji smiled at the two girls and thought about how much they had grown.

Hinata then noticed the pair of eyes on her and Hanabi. "N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata said (okay, so she stuttered every now and then). She had not known the other boy was watching her fight with her sister. " What are you doing here?"

"Just watching." Neji said calmly. "You're improving, Hinata-sama." Neji said with a smile. Hinata's cheeks acquired a pink coloring to them.

"Uh… Arigatou." Hinata had trouble forcing the words to come out of her mouth. It was obvious that the shy girl was nervous. Her posture became similar to how it used to be when she was still a Genin.

Hanabi, who had found out about Neji's little crush on her elder sister (much to Neji's dismay), smirked. "I just remembered that I was supposed to… help Tou-san after our match. See ya later, Onee-chan, Neji-niisan." Hanabi winked to Neji as she slide a door closed. Neji furrowed his brow as the younger girl left the room. She was never going to let him live down his feeling for Hinata. But Neji had to admit, he was grateful that the young girl did not disapprove of his feelings and even encourage them.

"She's getting a lot better." Hinata said once Hanabi was out of earshot. "She's going to become a Genin soon. I wouldn't be surprise if she surpasses us both." Hinata laughed again.

Neji gave a smirk. "_Us both_, Hinata-sama?" He questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm still stronger than you."

"And… And one day I'll bet you." Hinata said the last part of her statement with confidence. "Once I do, I'll earn both the respect of my family and your respect, as well." Hinata's small voice did sound quite determine.

'_You've already accomplished that.' _Neji thought to himself as he smiled inwardly. "I'm sure you will."

Hinata was taken back by that answer from her cousin. She would have expected Neji to say something like Fate would always make sure he was stronger of the two. Hinata's blush deepened from the tall boy's words.

"N-Neji…n-niisan?" She asked as her stuttered came back, despite her attempts to hold it back.

"Hinata-sama, I have to be honest with you." The Jounin said as she took a few steps toward the raven-haired girl. Hinata was frozen in her place. Her confusion stopped her from both moving and speaking. Neji then stopped when he was only another step away from the shorter girl. "I've… I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but…." Neji stopped his sentence there.

He noticed for the first time in a while how small and frail Hinata's shoulders looked. He had not seen her look this small since they were both Genin. Even though her body might have looked small, Hinata's face still had the confidence she worked so hard to gain hidden beneath her confused expression.

"But I couldn't bring myself to say it." Neji reach out his pale hand to brush a piece of Hinata's long hair behind her ear. His fingers then lightly grazed over Hinata's cheek. The younger girl's breath hitched from the sudden contact.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked in her small voice.

"Hinata-sama, I…" Neji paused again. He wished he had even a fraction of his cousin's confidence at this time. All of his seemed to have left him. "I'm in… love with you."

Hinata did not speak. Neji's gaze traveled to the ground. He remembered telling Hinata about she had avoided his gaze during the fight in the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin Exams. He would have laughed at himself if he had the strength.

After a moment of heavy silence between the two, Hinata gave her elder cousin a smile. She took a step closer to him and practically closed the entire gap between them. She then took Neji's chin in her hand and raised his head up so that their eyes could meet.

Hinata gave the elder boy a sweet smile, which made the knot in Neji's stomach loosen quite a bit. "I…" The shy girl started to say, but then decided to change her answer at the last second. "I love you too. Neji-niisan."

Neji did expect what happened next. Hinata then pushed her rosy lips upon his own dry lips. Neji's eyes widened as much as they possibly could. Their chaste kiss ended when Hinata pulled away. Neji had been so surprised that he did not have the motor skills to deepen the kiss or move for that matter. Hinata laughed at her cousin, as he cheeks grew red.

"Neji-niisan?" The Chuunin's voice was full of concern for her cousin. Neji continued to not move for another moment.

"H-Hinata…s-sama?" The raven finally forced words out of his mouth.

"It's not much of a kiss unless both people participate in it, Neji-niisan." Hinata giggled at her flustered cousin.

Neji then finally got control of his body and laughed along with his cousin. "I should probably try again." Neji then leaned in to kiss Hinata before she could comprehend what he said. Both of the cousins leaned into the simple kiss and separated after a moment. "That was payback for catching me off guard with your kiss." Neji said with a smirk. Hinata blushed, but smiled back at the raven-haired boy.

"Well, I quite enjoyed your pay back." Hinata laughed. The two of them then shared yet another kiss. Hinata's arms found there way around Neji's neck and his arm's wrapped around her tiny waist.

Unknown to the two Shinobi, Hanabi had been listening to the entire conversation from behind the closed door from which she exited. She had also opened the door slightly to get a good view of Neji and Hinata's little "make-out session." Hanabi could hardly contain her laughter.

"Hanabi." Hiashi said as he walked up to his daughter. One of his eyebrows was raised in confusion. "What are you doing?" Hanabi jumped as she heard her father's voice.

"Uh… Uh… Uh…" Hanabi tried to come up with an excuse her father would believe. "Uh... I was just trying to find you, Tou-san." The young girl said as she grabbed Hiashi's arm and pulled him away from the slightly ajar door. "I wanted to show you something."

"Hanabi, why were you looking through that d—" Hanabi cut her father off as she tugged harder on his sleeve.

"Hurry or we'll miss it!" Hanabi's voice was slightly panicked. And why not? She certainly did not want her cousin nor her sister to be discovered only mere moments after they revealed their feelings to each other. Besides, she liked having them alive. And if Hiashi found the two of them like that, Hanabi was sure that both of them would be killed.

So like the good little sister Hanabi would sometimes pretend she was not, she would gladly make sure her father remain oblivious to her sister and cousin's relationship.

**---------------------------------------------------**

(1) Hinata and her sister don't interact enough for me to know what they refer to each other as. But I'm gonna go with these titles, because that's how most siblings would address one another.

* * *

**NejiHina is so cute, ne:awkward silence: Okay, so I think it's cute. I admit I never used to like it, because I used to one of those people who would shy away from incest. But somehow I got over that. Although, it took longer for me to warm up to Uchihacest. It might have been because I was such a firm believer in SasuNaru ((or NaruSasu)). Okay, now I'm rambling.**

**Last comment: HAPPY ((late)) BIRTHDAY, NEJI :hearts:!!!! Also, Expect more birthday fics from me. Kiba's should out now as well. Next to have a birthday fic is Sasuke.**


End file.
